Sloppy Second Chances
by dearbella
Summary: Eren has attempted suicide after Levi, his first love, has broken up with him. With Eren in a coma, Levi realizes just how special Eren really is to him. Rated M for abuse, rape, cutting, attempted suicide, gay sex, and profound language. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary****:** Eren Jeager is a fifteen year old boy who has fallen in love for the first time with his childhood best friend's older brother, Levi Ackerman. After years of struggling with these feelings, he has finally gotten the courage to get the guy. But paradise has troubles, too, and Levi has broken up with the hero of our story. After an attempted suicide by Eren, Levi finds out just how much he cares for the boy.

**Rated M:** abuse, suicide, and gay butt sex

_**Sloppy Second Chances**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Eren POV**_

My feet kept moving forward, no matter how much mental pain I was in.

I was stupid to think this would work out. We're just too different. He told me this from the beginning, but I was too lost in his eyes to pay any attention. I should've seen the signs from the very beginning. He didn't love me. He never would.

My feet stopped and my eyes raised to look over the railing of the overpass. I grabbed the edge of the railing and slung a leg over, the other following suit.

This was it. I warned him this would happen.

_"Do it," he whispered. "Why should I care if you kill yourself, you shitty brat?"_

I let go of the edge and fell to my death.

_Goodbye, Levi. I love you._

**Okay, hello! I am dearbella. This is my ninth fanfiction, but my first for SNK and I had this story come to me earlier tonight. I plan on posting a chapter every Thursday starting tonight, so please don't judge on this stupid beginning. I promise it's going to get better and I can't wait to share it with you all.**

**Review, favorite, and follow please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I couldn't wait to post chapter 1, so here it is. I'm seriously surprised at how many people have read it already. Thank you to my first review from littletears04! I hope this chapter keeps you guys here! Reviews are appreciated.**

_**Levi POV**_

I sighed, laying down in bed. My headphones blasted the voice of my best friend, Erwin, who was on the phone.

"Levi, are you even listening to me?" he asked and I sighed once more.

"Why should I listen? I'm sure you're just going on and on about the 'glorious sex' you just had with Hanji." I rolled my eyes and scrolled through my text messages.

_Why hasn't the brat texted me yet? I'm sure he's ready to beg for me back some more..._

"I was saying you should get Eren back, dude." I could hear the growl beginning to seep into Erwin's voice. "You were a better guy with him. He seriously loves you and I bet he was serious about committing suicide because of you."

"Erwin, he's just a dumbass. He'll call me in a bit crying, trust me. I planned on playing with him some more, anyways. How else am I going to keep Petra off my back?"

A knock sounded at my door and my little sister was there when it opened. "Levi, can I talk to you?" she asked.

I waved her in and sat up. "Hey, Erwin, I have to go. Mikasa needs me." I clicked the phone off and pulled my headphones out.

She sat on the bed and put her hands on her thighs, curling them into fists. I knew my little sister too well. She was pissed. "When was the last time you saw Eren?" she asked. Oh no, here it comes.

Mikasa and Eren were best friends. I'd known Eren since he was about six years old, when I was nine. About a year ago, when he got into high school, he admitted he had a crush on me. I always thought he and Mikasa would run away together and get married, but he had different theories. I was openly gay and I thought, why not. Eren was cute, he was strong, he was honestly everything I wanted in a guy, he just wasn't... what I wanted.

"I talked to him about an hour ago. We met up for coffee to discuss our relationship." I shrugged and smiled slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"What did you say to him?" Her fists were getting tighter. I didn't want to be on the end with her knuckles, but I knew she'd tell if I lied.

"I broke up with him." My eyes moved down to my vibrating phone and I looked at the text. It was from Hanji.

**CODE RED**

We only used code red for serious hospital injuries...

"Did he say anything to you about hurting himself?" Mikasa slammed my hand down so my phone was covered.

"He said he'd kill himself if I didn't stay with him. I thought he was kidding. I told him to do it."

**BAM!** Mikasa punched me right in the nose. I cried out, holding the bridge with two fingers. "What the fuck?!" I yelled, standing up.

She stood, as well, and stomped her foot. "He flung himself off an overpass!" she screamed. "You gave him fucking permission to just kill himself?! Because you couldn't stand to be with him anymore?!"

My eyes went wide and I instantly grabbed my cell phone, shoes, and jacket. "Is he alive?" I grabbed my car keys and ran downstairs, pulling my shoes on as I practically ran for the front door. She was following closely, probably because she needed my car, too.

"His mom said they were on the way to the hospital, they don't know details. God, Levi, how could you be so stupid?" She ran around the car and got into the passenger seat while I made my way into the driver's side. The key was in the ignition and we were driving down the street at, what I felt, was an running-underwater speed.

I dialed Erwin's number and he answered on the second ring. "Hanji already told me. We're picking up Armin, Sasha, and Connie, then we'll be at the hospital. Marco and Jean are on their way, too."

"Thanks, Erwin. Did you call Carla and let her know we're all coming?" I asked.

Mikasa answered for him, "I'm doing that now. Tell Erwin it's fine."

"I heard her. We'll be there soon, Levi. Try to stay calm." Erwin clicked off and I sighed, continuing to keep my focus on the road.

"Mikasa, you have to beli-"

"Save it for his mother, Levi. He could be dead."

I refused to think that. There was no way that shitty brat could die. If I believe he was dead, I couldn't live with myself.

Once we got to the hospital, we were greeted by Carla and Grisha. Mikasa gave a sobbing Carla the hug of her life while I stood there awkwardly. I couldn't tell his parents that I was the one to possibly have killed their son. I was in no shape. No shape at all. We were all told to stay in the ER waiting room until a doctor gave us information. While waiting, many friends arrived. Armin, Sasha, Connie, Erwin, Hanji, Jean, Marco, and even Petra. I won't lie, I cried on Petra's shoulder for about twenty minutes.

Finally, after about three hours of waiting, a doctor came out to see us all. He informed us that Eren was stable, but he was suffering from blood loss. His left arm and leg were both broken. His skull was fractured in several places and he was in a coma. There was no telling if he'd wake up, the injuries to his head were too great. His brain was swelling and they were trying to bring it down, but they saw little hope.

An hour later, I asked to go see him by myself. I was escorted to his room and stood outside the closed door for about a minute before gathering the courage to open it.

I don't know why I expected to see him sitting up with an excited grin on his face to see me. I shouldn't have expected that.

He was lying there with his eyes closed, a breathing tube stuffed down his throat. His face was covered in purple and black, masked by red scratches that ran deep. There were a few scratches that showed his teeth and I had to clutch my mouth to hold in the sob. They'd cast his arm and leg, thankfully, but they hadn't cast up the rest of his body. There were marks all over his arms that still leaked a bit of blood. I rolled the blanket off him and lifted his hospital gown. There a deep gash in the middle of his chest that was stitched and stapled up. This time I couldn't hold in the scream of agony.

I fell to my knees on his side and began sobbing. My fingers reached around blindly until I was finally clutching his hand as tight as I could.

"You idiot! How could you actually do this?!" I screamed. "I didn't think you'd actually try to kill yourself! My god, Eren, why would you do this to me?! I fucking love you, okay?! I've loved you for years!" I brought his hand to my lips and cried as hard as I could, praying that he was still in there somewhere. "Please... come back to me... I'm not ready to give you up yet... I need to see you smile. I need to be with you."

A hand gripped my shoulder and I turned to see Mikasa standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks. "He'll wake up. I believe he'll wake up."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! So I think I'm saying fuck it to posting every Thursday because I'm really digging this story and I have so much hopes for it. I'll be posting whenever, however many chapters I want because fuck the Military Police. XD Anyways, here is chapter two. Please read and review!**

_**Four**** Months Later**_

_**Levi POV**_

It's been four months. Four long, depressing months. Almost everyone has lost hope... I'm even starting to. I had to go through my graduation without him, spent most of the summer without him. Well, not exactly... My summer schedule has been: wake up, breakfast, shower, hospital, sleep, repeat. I feel as if Eren's hospital room has become my second home. I'll sit there and read or talk to him, but I'm never quiet. Carla has accepted me as her future son-in-law, but she hasn't forgiven me for allowing this to happen. I told her about a week later. She slapped me and told me to go to hell. That I was damned if her son never woke, but now she loves me like her own.

I plan on proposing to Eren as soon as I can. I never want to part from him again. I'd die if he were to leave me, like I left him and he tried. And I hate myself every day for hurting him like this.

Today was the same as always. I woke up and decided to eat a piece of toast. As always, it was barely eaten and I ended up throwing more than half of it away. I jumped into the shower and sat there for thirty minutes, wondering what I could have done different. I hadn't really thought I loved him before this. If he hadn't done this, I never would have known, but it sucks that it took him nearly dying to make me realize.

When I got out of the shower, I walked into my room and got dressed. As I was putting my shoes on, my phone began ringing. I looked at the ID and smiled sadly before answering. "Good morning, Carla. I'm ab-"

"Eren's awake!" she screamed and then hung up.

I dropped my phone.

He woke up.

My heart stopped.

How could I face him?

What would he say?

Would he still want me?

I slowly stood from my bed and made my way to the door, opening it. I heard Mikasa squeal from her bedroom and she ran into the hall. She saw me and beamed. "Levi, he's awake!" she squealed. I could hardly manage a smile in her direction. I slacked against the wall, clutching my chest. "Are you okay, Levi?" I nodded.

"Take my car. Go see him." I grabbed my keys from my pocket and handed them to her.

"You're not coming?" she asked, worry dripping like venom in her voice.

"N-No... There's something I need to do first."

She nodded and ran downstairs. I made my way back to my room, shut the door... Then fell to my knees. I couldn't fucking face him. What the hell was I supposed to do? He was going to hate me, I just knew it.

**_Eren POV_**

I yawned and rubbed my throat. God, my throat hurt. I guess that's what happens when you've had a tube down your throat for so long. I noticed my mom was calling a bunch of people and I was excited to see everyone. Mikasa was the first person who showed up and I was disappointed Levi wasn't with her, but I didn't really expect him to show up.

She hugged me harder than my mom had. When she pulled away, I laughed. "Hey, Mikasa. Miss me?"

She wiped a few tears away before punching my arm. "Miss you? God, you're such an idiot. How could you throw yourself off a bridge for my asshole of a brother?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level. I rubbed my arm and flushed furiously, not bothering to answer her question.

Over the course of the remaining nine hours of visiting, so many people showed up. Armin came in with a bag of Chipotle and I instantly gobbled down my burrito. Sasha and Connie came in, showing off Sasha's new promise ring and I couldn't have been happier for them. Erwin and Hanji showed up and Hanji kept asking stupid questions about what I saw on the other side. She wouldn't stop pestering me until I finally gave in.

I told her the truth. I was floating in a pitch black, empty void, but I knew I wasn't dead because I always heard voices. I couldn't ever tell who's voice it was that talked the most, but I knew I had to keep listening so I could come back to them.

When Marco and Jean showed up, they were upset and I wouldn't allow them to be happy for me being awake. They explained that Marco was leaving for college and Jean wasn't able to go since he was only a junior. Mikasa, Armin, and I all promised Marco to keep Jean happy for their remaining year apart.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted from catching up on my friend's lives. I wasn't really disappointed Levi never showed. No one mentioned him, as if he'd disappeared from the world while I was gone.

A week past before they allowed me to go home, but my mom insisted they kept me longer. I was ready to sleep in my own bed, to get on my laptop, or... No, I couldn't text him. I was awake for a week and still, no word. It was as if he didn't want me knowing he was alive. But I was getting sick of being ignored.

The morning after I got home, I decided to take a stand. I woke up late, but I still technically had two weeks before summer vacation was over. I showered quickly, put on Levi's favorite cologne, changed into some ass-showing skinny jeans and a tank top, and walked right out the door. Mom tried to stop me, but I told her I had to see him.

The quick walk to Mikasa and Levi's house gave me no time at all to think of what I was going to say to him. What if he wasn't home? Then I'd hang with Mikasa until he got there. What if he had a new boyfriend? I'd leave.

I knocked on the door and Mikasa answered. She grinned and allowed me inside immediately. "Hey, Eren. Enjoy being home?"

"Definitely," I said, stretching my arms above my head. I laughed and then pointed toward the stairs. "Hey, is Levi home?"

Her expression changed and she immediately shook her head. "Nope, not home. Why?" I rolled my eyes and walked toward the stairs.

"You're a terrible liar, Mikasa. I'm gonna go see him."

She grabbed my hand and I turned to look at her. "Eren... I don't want that happening again. Please don't go up there."

I yanked my arm from her grasp and sighed. "Look, it's not happening again. I... I just want him to tell me he doesn't want to see me. I don't want to be ignored." Before she could say anything else, I walked upstairs. The house was the same as it always had been, ever since they'd moved here. One right turn from the stairs and I'd be staring at his bedroom door. Once I got to it, I stood there for five minutes just staring. I raised my fist to knock when the door opened.

I backed up and got a flash of a smile from Erwin. "Oh, hey. Come on in, I was just going to the bathroom." He passed me, whispering in my ear, "I'll go downstairs and wait until you're done." He walked off and I took a deep breath.

I walked in and shut the door, staring at Levi's back the entire time. He was lying down on the bed, facing the wall, with his headphones in. His hand held his iPod and it looked like he was trying to decide what to listen to. From how loud the music was, I could tell he was looking for hardcore rock music. He only listened to that when he was upset about something. I looked around the room and smiled, seeing that nothing had changed there either. His room was always clean, there was a bit of dirty clothes, but I knew he'd be doing them in two days. Every Sunday, no matter what. His laptop was open on his desk and it looked like Erwin had been on Facebook. I walked over to the bed and sat down, making Levi scoot closer to the wall.

"Go away, Erwin. I gave you the laptop. I just want to listen to music."

I smiled and pulled a headphone out of his ear. "I'm not Erwin."

Levi jumped up and curled up against the corner. "E-Eren!" he squeaked. My smile faded at his reaction. "W-What are you doing here?"

I got off the bed and ran a hand through my hair. "I wanted to hear you say it."

His eyes widened. "Say what?"

"That you don't want to see me again."


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, here I am with the third chapter. It's 4:15am, so I'm probably going to go do something else because it took me three hours to write this chapter. I promise to have the next chapter up by Monday, if not sooner. Also, review because you want to give me feedback, right? Right.**

_**Levi POV**_

Eren got off the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "I wanted to hear you say it."

My eyes widened. "Say what?"

"That you don't want to see me again."

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing hysterically. Eren kept shifting his feet, looking more annoyed by the second as I continued to just laugh my ass off. By the time I was done, I was practically crying. As I caught my breath, I began to heave out, "Don't want to see you? I was with you every day for the last four months, you stupid brat!" I stood, staring at him intently. "I have been waiting every day, never losing hope that one day I would be able to see you smile again."

"Then why haven't you said anything?! I'm the brat here, Levi?! Seriously?!" The more he talked, the louder he became. I knew he'd be angry, but I didn't expect him to be this angry. "I threw myself off an overpass because I thought you were done with me! I tried to fucking kill myself because I couldn't stand being without you! And you fucking ignore me!"

I pulled him into me and buried my face in his chest. "I love you," I whispered.

He froze.

When I looked up, he was staring straight ahead, not looking at me. Not feeling me. _Not wanting me._

"Eren, baby, I was wrong to leave you, you have to understand that and I take full respon-"

"Oh! You take full responsibility? For almost fucking killing me?!" He shoved me away and slapped me clear across the face. The slap echoed the room and I could hear nothing else. I wasn't even breathing. "It took me almost dying for you to love me!" He had tears streaming down his cheeks. "It took you two seconds for me to love you!" He wiped at his eyes furiously, stepping backward. "I've loved you for nine years, Levi! Nine fucking years!"

I reached toward him and he slapped my hand away. "Eren, please! Hear me out, okay?!"

"NO! You had your fucking chance and you blew it! I was just a repeated fuck for you, wasn't I?!" He turned around and opened the door. "Next time you find a fuck boy, at least tell him what he is so he won't fall in love with you!" He slammed the door shut when he left and I fell to the ground, a crying mess.

_**Eren**_** _POV_**

I ran down the stairs, sniffing and sobbing. Erwin and Mikasa were on me as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Mikasa looked like she was about to murder and Erwin looked very disappointed.

"What did he do now?!" she screamed, running up the stairs. I sat on the bottom and took Erwin's comforting hug instantly.

"Eren, calm down. Tell me what happened, please," Erwin whispered gently, rubbing my back.

"Levi... told me he... loves me... And I couldn't take it... I told him he had his chance." I pulled back from the hug and wiped at my eyes once more. "God, I really am an idiot. I... Erwin, I love him, but I can't believe that he really means it. I... I can't! I can't take another chance on him." Erwin nodded and sighed.

"Levi was too scared of what would happen if he talked to you, Eren. He sat by you every single day in the hospital, left graduation early even, just to be with you. He told me he regretted telling you to kill yourself. He really does love you, Eren. Yet... He never showed up when you woke up, because he was too afraid that you would hate him."

I wiped at my eyes again and stood up. "I just... I need a while to myself, Erwin. Tell him I'll text him when I'm ready."

"I will. Go home. You need to rest."

**_Mikasa POV_**

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" I yelled as I slammed open my brother's door. I was seriously stopped in my tracks when I saw him curled into a ball on the floor, screaming and crying. I got to my knees and pulled him to me, his head resting in my lap. I knew to calm Levi down, I had to play with his hair. So that's what I did. "Hey, shh... Calm down, it's okay."

"It's not okay. He fucking hates me. If I wasn't such a pussy, this wouldn't have happened! I should have gone to the hospital when he woke up, I shouldn't have told him to kill himself, I should've... I shouldn't..." And he was crying again. I continued to stroke his hair, watching my older, normally-well-composed brother come apart and shred himself to pieces.

A couple minutes later, Erwin walked into the room and sat beside us. "Levi," he said and instantly my brother's eyes were on him. "Eren said he needs some time to think. He'll text you when he's ready to see you." Levi nodded and placed his head back on my lap.

"I seriously fucked up, Erwin. He's not coming back, not this time."

**_Two weeks later_**

**_Levi POV_**

I checked my phone almost every second I was awake. I could hardly eat again, I was barely breathing. I found myself staring at my razor in the shower on a daily basis. It had been two weeks and still nothing from him. School had started again and for some reason, I was still designated carpool guy. I was about to head out when I received a text message.

**R8 im redy 2 talk. After u pick us up. Drop me off last.**

My heart swelled from his text. It always pissed me off that he always used "text talk", but I was going to let it slip this time. I grabbed my keys and walked to the car. When I got to the high school, it was as if nothing had ever happened between them. Like always, Eren sat in the passenger seat. Armin, Mikasa, and Jean all piled into the back seat. The only difference was Jean wasn't on Marco's lap. Out of reflex, Eren grabbed my hand and squeezed. Once he realized, what he'd done, though, he pulled away and placed his hands in his lap.

Well, fuck! That wasn't a good sign!

I drove them all home, telling Mikasa I would be home in a bit. I looked at Eren when she got out of the car. "So am I taking you to your house or...?"

Eren looked down at his hands. "How about some coffee?" he asked, his eyes moving up to meet mine.

"Coffee sounds good." I pulled out of the driveway and made the short drive over to our favorite coffee shop. On the way, I offered him my hand and surprisingly, he took it. I stopped at a light and looked over to him with a smile, squeezing his fingers.

"Talk to me, baby," I whispered. "We need to talk this through."

He looked at me and sighed. "I love you. I want to try again, but I can't... trust you right now..." I nodded and began driving again once the light turned green.

"I want you to trust me, about as much as I wanted to hear you say you love me again." I pulled into a parking space and turned the car off. I turned in my seat and smiled at him. "I'll do anything, Eren. I love you and I want this to work, I really do."

He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned closer, pressing his lips against mine gently. I melted, completely melted. I threw myself into the kiss, thankful to finally, really, have him back. I pulled him into me, gripping the back of his neck. He grabbed my shirt, a soft moan escaping his lips. I needed this kiss, to truly know he wanted me back.

By the time we pulled away, our breathing was heavy. We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before he grinned. "Fuck the coffee. We're going to my house."

**Just a side note, the next chapter we will be getting into the hardcore gay butt sex. Please turn away from said next chapter if you have anything against it, but I will be adding something big to the plot toward the end. Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I know I said I'd get this posted yesterday. I had a huge delimma over who was going to top in this relationship, so I was having some serious block. Finally, last night, I got into my head who should top and this is the result that comes out. Please enjoy and review!**

_**Levi POV**_

Eren pushed me into his bedroom, slamming the door shut once inside. I turned toward him and suddenly his lips were on mine. My arms went around his neck and I kissed him with all the passion that had been bottled up inside me. We pulled apart to breathe and my shirt came off. Eren's hands were on me in an instant, skimming over my chest. I moaned as his lips found one of my nipples, sucking and pulling with his teeth. His shirt came next and I had a hard time not bursting into tears when I saw the scars on his arms and chest.

He looked at me with a sad smile and pulled my chin up. "Hey, don't look at them. I don't."

I shook my head, wiping at my eyes furiously. "I'm sorry, it's just hard."

He kissed me again, but it was more than gentle. I felt him pushing me back toward the bed until the back of my legs felt the soft comforter. I sat down, kissing the part of his chest and stomach that I could reach from this angle. I slid my tongue into his belly button, earning a shiver in return and his long fingers fisted themselves into my hair. I unbuttoned his jeans, looking up at him as I slowly slid them and his boxers down his body. He smiled at me, waiting until they were far enough down that he could kick them off. My eyes traveled from his beautiful teal orbs, down his perfect yet scarred chest, his firm stomach, until I finally reached the erected monster standing in front of my face.

I reached up to curl my fingers around the base, pumping slowly. A sharp gasp fell from my lovers lips as I reached forward, flicking the tip of my tongue over the head. "L-Levi," he whispered, attempting to steady his already-heavy breathing. I wrapped my mouth around his erection, slowly taking inch by inch down my throat. Eren had always enjoyed the fact that I had no gag-reflex and I was starting to love this about myself now. I wanted to feel all of him sliding into my throat. At the base, I stayed there with a small, muffled moan. My hand came up to fondle his balls as I finally pulled away, sucking my way up and off of his member. His gaze came down to rest on my face as I smiled up at him. "Why do you always have to be a tease, Levi?" he huffed.

"Because you love it." I winked at him. He rolled his eyes and pushed me back against the bed, making me laugh. "Did you seriously just roll your eyes at me, you shitty brat?" He straddled me, holding his hands up like claws.

"Hell yes I did!" he yelled, tickling me. I laughed harder than before, pushing at his hands and kicking my feet. The tickling continued for a minute or so before I pulled him down, kissing him hard. This kiss was different than before, rougher and full of passion. He ripped my pants down my legs, tossing them to the side. He did the same with my boxers. His eyes bored into mine as he held up two fingers in front of my face. I opened my mouth, allowing them past my lips to suck them. My tongue wrapped around them, slathering them with my saliva. I knew how disgusting this was, but I couldn't help myself. When he pulled his fingers from my mouth, I let out a slight whimper. "Levi, are you whining?" Eren whispered seductively as one of the fingers penetrated my ass.

I let out a moan as pain seared through me. My back arched off the bed, pressing our chests together. He slowly pushed his finger in and out, allowing me time to get used to the feeling of being filled. His second finger came next, eliciting another moan from me. After another minute, he pulled them out. I whimpered once more, giving a slightly confused look. He reached over to his bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a condom and lube. I rolled my eyes. "Don't bother with the condom, Eren."

He froze. "You always have me wear a condom."

"Well, I changed my mind. I know you're fucking clean and you know I am. I don't plan on having sex with anyone besides you again." I blushed a dark red, looking away. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at the smug grin on his face. I slapped his hand away, glaring. "What do you think you're smiling about, brat?"

"I love you."

My face softened and a small smile appeared across my lips. "I love you, too." He reached down, kissing me gently. I felt my heart swell as I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. When he pulled away, he tossed the condom to the floor and dropped some lube into his hand, stroking himself. He positioned himself and slowly pushed in, making both of us moan. He looked down at me, smiling softly as he continued to push himself into me.

By the time he was completely inside, we were both panting. "Alright..." he whispered. "Are you ready for this?" I felt the blush creep into my cheeks once more as I nodded. He put his hands on either side of my face and began to slowly pull out, then slammed back into me. I clapped my hand over my mouth, muffling my cry of complete pleasure.

"Damn... I always forget how fucking tight you are," he groaned as he continued with the slow and brutal pace. The harder his thrusts became, the more I had to bite my hand. His eyes were closed and he looked almost angelic with his mouth slack.

I moaned loudly into my hand, tasting blood. I pulled my hand from my face and noticed the thick, red liquid seeping from my bite marks. I groaned and Eren's eyes popped open. He looked at my hand, stopping his motions. "What did you do that for?" he asked.

"To stop myself from screaming and getting your mothers attention," I growled. He took my hand and began sucking on the marks, swallowing the blood that was there. I watched with wide eyes, biting my bottom lip until he was finished. After he was done with that, he began to slowly move inside me. I moaned gently, closing my eyes. "Fuck... Shitty brat, don't make me start screaming again..."

"Make you scream again? Okay!" he said enthusiastically, though I knew he heard me right. He pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in. I squeaked, throwing my head back.

"Eren!" I moaned, bucking my hips. "Fuck!" My eyes shot open and he was smirking his shitty little ass off. He kept moving faster, harder, it was as if I could feel him in my stomach. I grabbed my cock and began tugging and pulling, wishing for a release while he was slamming into my prostate. That smirk wasn't leaving his face and I knew this was where he loved to be. Watching me beg and writhe underneath him, allowing him to be the dominant, at least for a moment.

He was close. I could tell by the panting, the way his eyebrows knitted together to hold himself back. "L-Levi," he kept whimpering. I clenched my muscles as I felt my orgasm peak. The cum shot out of me, drenching my chest and stomach, just as Eren let go of himself and came, as well. I felt the sticky liquid fill me up, sending shivers through my spine. I had never allowed someone to cum inside me. It felt amazing.

He stopped thrusting and let his head fall, sighing happily. I smiled at him, sitting up on my elbows so I could kiss him softly. "I love you," I whispered gently against his lips. I felt his smile before I could see it. Finally he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, too." He looked between us at the place where we became one and groaned. "Fuck... I don't want to pull out yet."

"Well, you need to. I have to get this shit off my chest before it sticks." I rolled my eyes, then whined as he pulled out. I sat up and grabbed my boxers and pants, pulling them on. As I was about to open the door, I looked back at my sexy boyfriend, who was lounging on his bed. He gave me a grin and my heart sank. "Eren... There's something I should tell you..."

His grin fell off his face and he sat up, grabbing a pillow to cover himself. "What is it?"

I leaned back against the door and ran a hand through my hair, taking a deep breath. "Before you woke up, my parents told me I had to get ready for college. They made me apply, and... I got accepted..." I looked down at the floor, feeling it waver underneath me. "I'm leaving next week for college."


End file.
